Tanabata Day
by Mendori-chan
Summary: The Festival of the Weaver Star is fast approaching, but it doesn't mean everyone will end up with white lilies... HxT LxJ YxA HxA RxP
1. Default Chapter

Here are the summaries for each pair in the whole fic:

**Horo/Tamao Summary: **Sometimes, we fail to indent ourselves in the line of Fate, and because of that, we fall for the most unlikely people at the most unlikely of places.

**Yoh/Anna Summary: **When words are not spoken, it is the beauty of silence that creates everything; that makes nothing and everything fall into its place.

**Hao/Anna Summary: **Through a simple little poem hung on one of the bamboos' branches, a wish will be mutely longing.

Ren/Pirika Summary: Seek and you will find. 

Lyserg/Jeanne Summary: Once. Falling in love once is enough to last for a lifetime.

_Author's Notes: Keep in mind, though, that the main focus of the whole fic is Horo/Tamao. Enjoy!! Insert standard disclaimers here._

===================

Tanabata Day 

**By: Mendori-chan**

===================

"An order??!" His face was filled with astonishment as soon as he read the contents of a hand-written letter. It was sent by his father back from Hokkaido, telling the Ainu siblings to get home immediately. And if ever that was just a request, Horokeu Usui would most likely pretend that he had never laid eyes on that letter. Besides, there was a big possibility that his father might have the wrong address…

But then again, it was an order.

Dammit, an O-R-D-E-R.

As the older and much more responsible Ainu, he knew that there was something urgent and he would never _ever_ test his father's patience. Knowing the man at his early 40's, he would do anything to discipline his offspring even if he would grow old…and have wrinkles. And Horo horo was certain; absolutely positively sure that Pirika MUST HAVE gotten the brutal-loving genes from that man.

"What could Otousan be thinking now…?" wondered Pirika, who was sitting beside her brother, looking at him in confusion. "The last time he asked us to go home while we were in Tokyo for the Shaman Fight was because of Okaasan's birthday." She sighed. "Do you think--?"

Horo horo nodded slowly. "I think it is much more important this time, though. Although I'm not saying Okaasan's birthday has no significance." He chuckled softly. "We know how Otousan is and he might just miss us so much already."

"Hmmm…" Pirika gave him a cynical look.

"Okay, so he must _really_ miss us already." The older Ainu reassured her. "I think it has been half a year since we last laid eyes on home. Wouldn't you feel the same if ever I would be away that long?"

"I guess so…" the blue-hiared girl smiled. "Let's go home then. I miss the snow a lot already!"

Horo horo grinned. "And how I miss Obaasan's homemade ice cream…" His eyes glimmered affectionately at the thought. "Yumm…"

His sister giggled softly, enjoying her brother's daydreaming. She loved to see him with starry-eyes, admiring something he missed so much. That just goes to show that there is no place like home.

"You're going back to Hokkaido, Horo-kun?"

Asakura Yoh stepped in the household with a bag of groceries at hand, looking at the Ainus curiously.

"We're planning though," Horo horo replied, showing the letter to Yoh. "Otousan asked us to."

The auburn-haired shaman received it as his dark sleepy eyes ran across the page, reading its contents. He paused, then looked back at the older Ainu. "I understand your family values and all, but--" He smiled indecisively. "I can't read Ainu!!"

Horo horo laughed out loud as a swaetdrop made its way down his hair. "Hahaha, gomen. I should have known," he replied as Pirika took the letter from Yoh's hands.

"Yoh-nii'san, Otousan ordered us to go home already. Onii-chan's theory, though, is he misses us to pieces!"

The Asakura nodded smilingly, rubbing his cheeky coyly. "That's perfectly understandable since you've been away for quite a long time." He grinned. "But I don't want you to take me the wrong way, it's just that I want you two to stay a little bit longer. Tanabata Day is coming fast, and we'd like you to spend it with us while you're here."

"Oh yeah," Horo horo replied. "That's in less than a week from now, right?"

Pirika nodded. "Hai, Onii-chan."

He grinned. "Sou ka!" Standing up from his crouch, he abruptly stepped out the room, grabbing his oversoul instrument along the way.

"Where are you going?" Yoh asked as he watched the spiky-haired Ainu rest his white snowboard on his back.

The boy gave him a grin. "I'll run some errands while I'm here."

His adolescent sister blinked. "Like what?"

"A lot." He playfully gestured the two good-bye and walked out the door with his infamous wide smirk, his hands buried in his pockets.

Pirika sighed as she tossed her azure long hair over her shoulders with a hint of annoyance. "Onii-chan is so weird sometimes." She looked up to Yoh. "Ne, Yoh-nii'san?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I guess so, as long as you agree." He ran his eyes through the glass window and watched the older Ainu walk out the Asakura gates. "The Festival of the Weaver Star…" He smiled at himself. "Got an idea, don't you Horo-kun?"

======================

Her pink glossy tresses were dirfted by the easing monotonous breeze, which pressed against her face as she stood along the path under the shade of a tree. Reminding herself that there was a bag of ingredients in her grasp, she sighed and continued to walk.

"Okay then…" she told herself, checking the contents of the bag. "Anna-okami wants me to bake a cake for dessert later. Stawberry will do since it is in season…"

"Tamao?" A masculine voice made her stop and look up, finding the Ainu in a couple of feet away from her. He smiled as soon as he got a good look on her face. "Busy lately?"

The shaman-in-training coyly nodded. "H-Hai, actually. I need to get home now."

"I see," Horo horo then draped his built hands on the bag, caressing it effortlessly. "Let me help. It's the least I can do."

Tamamura Tamao blinked, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's the least I can do to thank you for lots of things." He grinned, then took a peek inside the bag. "Baking again?"

"Y-Yes," she replied as they walked alongside eachother, heading back to the Asakura household. "Strawberry."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Yum!!"

Tamao smiled as she looked up at him. "P-Perhaps I should do that now. You must have something else to do." The girl insisted, but only to see her companion shaking his head.

"Nah, it's okay. The house is just walking distance anyway." He sighed softly. "Besides, I won't be able to do this anymore…" He clutched the bag closer, his voice trailing off, startling Tamao unexpectedly.

"You're leaving?" the question came out automatically from her system, her voice trembling uneasily.

He chuckled, but there was a hint of uneasiness. Shrugging, he replied, "Yeah, in less than a week from now. Actually, the day after Tanabata. Pirika and I planned it, but it's not final…" He hesitated. "Yet."

"S-Sou ka…" Her voice softened, a feeling of discomfort punching through her chest. She looked at him intently after she losened her pace. "You'll come back, right?"

Horo horo stopped in silence. There was a long pause before he looked back at her and smiled.

An insecure smile.

"Sure thing."

The prophet was skeptical, but chose to let it be. It was unusual for _THE _Horo horo to hesitate on a simple question such as that. She nodded slowly. "Oh..."

They continued on their walk, exchanging constant _unseen_ glances on each other slielntly. Tamao always knew that Horo horo will stay with them at all times, no matter what absurdity happens.

Because she remained faithful… until now.

===========

"Okaerinasai, Anna-san!" Pirika greeted enthusiastically as the itako stepped in the house with her usual weary eyes. She flashed a look on Pirika, and this made her flinch.

"Where's Yoh?" Her deadly voice sent shivers all over the younger girl's body.

"I-In the kitchen…" replied the Ainu immediately. She was taken aback when Kyouyama Anna suddenly was in a fierce mood, well… fiercer than usual.

Anna made her way to the said room and indeed, found her fiancee preparing dinner. He noticed her and gave her a wide grin as if saying, "_Idiot me." _or _ "Hello Anna._" Or something of that matter. She sighed in exasperation.

"Yoh, prepare dinner for one more."

The shaman blinked. "A guest is coming over?" he managed to ask.

"Tao Jun asked my permission to let her brother stay for dinner…and _only _dinner." She sighed once more. "I had to agree for _some _unknown reason." A thought then crossed her mind, which was very stupid. _Am I trying to be nice? _

She shrugged. _Now that IS a stupid thought._

"That's great!" Yoh exclamied suddenly, interrupting the itako's attention. "When is Ren coming over?"

"Later…" replied Anna, her forehead creasing. "And why, may I ask, are you so happy?" She had her eyebrow raised and her arms curled up in front of her chest.

The boy grinned sheepishly, then gestured his eyes outside the door, pointing to the unaware Pirika. Upon understanding this, Anna ran her fingers through her glossy blonde tresses and sighed. "You're unbelievable, Yoh Asakura. Really, really unbelievable."

He chuckled. "Ah, by the way, is there anyone else coming?"

"One, Yoh. Can't you understand that? Or basic numbers are too hard for you to comprehend??" she glared a deadly look at her fiancee, causing him to withdraw.

"H-Hai…Anna."

She smirked triumphantly, which made Yoh smile nervously. "Good."

But out of the blue, the front door flapped open, revealing an auburn-haired young man with a relaxed, otherwise lazy smile similar to Yoh's. And almost immediately, anyone could recognize him.

"Imutou-chan, you're not inviting me?" Asakura Hao asked playfully, stepping in the kitchen without even bothering the others' reactions.

"Onii-chan…" Yoh hissed, trying to tell him that Anna was about to explode in annoyance already. Well, anyone would be if someone barges in your house unattended, especially if it is your fiancee's older brother.

Not getting the message, Hao turned to his dear brother's future bride with a grin. "I was just passing by and overheard your conversation with Yoh, dear future sis-in-law. So I thought of dropping by…"

_There will never be a future for you anymore. And curse your empathic abilities, _Anna clenched her fists with veins clearly seen on the surface of her skin. Trying to remind herself that this annoying man in front of her was one of the most powerful shamans to have ever walked on the surface of the earth, she tried to control her temper. Unfortunately though, she couldn't and hurled a really REALL _REALLY _hard blow…

But only to miss Hao miraculously when he stepped away a second earlier. And because of the huge energy of Furyoku that was bestowed upon that punch, the nearby refrigerator was blown into pieces, causing Yoh to panic.

"A-Anna…go easy on him--"

"Asakura Hao!!" The itako screeched, not taking heed on Yoh's speech.

"Yes, dear?" The young man was smiling…

Dammit, SMILING! Grinning, even.

There were veins popping up from Anna's hair already. But on the other hand, Yoh sighed after realizing that he could not do anything anymore. Everything would eventually be normal again…

And he prayed helplessly that when he wakes up in the morning, that is if he doesn't end up as a corpse, everything will be back to normal.

He sighed. "Horo horo and Ren will be home any second now."

**TSUZUKU**

**===============**

Hweehee… Review please! I had so much fun writing this piece of sudden brainstorm.


	2. Tanabata DayChapter2

She sighed in exasperation as soon as she walked in the dining room. It was like a dump where random crumpled foils of junk food and half-eaten cans of pork and beans scattered from the table to the walls. Every inch of that particular room was either smudged with icing or it was filled with the intoxicating scent of spoiled milk that spread throughout the floor.

The contours of the once snow-white walls were covered with wasted food, down from pie crusts to corn dogs. And the hard-polished mahogany floor was emanating a foul smell that she could hardly breathe.

But nothing was worse than this after the dinner last night.

She remembered Horo horo and Ren arguing about only-God-knows-what stuff, which eventually led the Chinese shaman knocked out after clumsily stepping on a soda bottle and hitting his head on the floor. Immediately, Anna got so _so SO _ furious that she almost threw the table at Asakura Hao for dumping that bottle anywhere.

She shrugged.

Remembering that intense deadly stare that Anna had displayed sent everyone's hair stand on its end. Ren Tao had to spend the night in the Asakura household, too, after getting knocked out... and that made the itako even more annoyed. Too much people in the house can give her a migrane.

Really.

On the other hand, Yoh decided to sleep early so that he could still live just one more day. Wise, yes, but he couldn't sleep until 3 in the morning when Horo horo turned on the stereo to its maximum volume capacity.

Pirika was then told to take care of Ren for the night. No, scratch that; she was _FORCED._ And of course, she couldn't refuse after Anna commanded her to do so. Being the God of manipulation in the Asakura household, the itako could only do so much.

===================

**Tanabata Day: Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Wehehe... Mendori-chan finally updated this! I'm really sorry for those who waited for quite a while now. It's just that classes has begun already and I cannot turn my head away for a second on my responsibilities as a 2nd year student. Yes, I am in 2nd year High School now. It's annoying really...

==================

Moving on to the present time, Tamamura Tamao tucked a strand of her rosy tresses behind her ear and slipped in a pair of rubber gloves. She took a bandana and tied it on top of her head in case something might land on her hair.

It wasn't like she had a choice; she just had to clean up this mess before the whole house would look as if it were stomped by a hungry mob.

But as always, easier said than done.

However, thinking about protesting was a waste of time anyway. So, she began by picking up the foils of wrappers and putting them into a garbage bag, not missing a single spot. She was used to these things back when she was still under Kino Asakura's wing.

Upon spotting a dark blue headband with its familiar unique designs hidden unseen under the cupboard, she immediately knew who owned it. "Horo-kun must have been looking for this all night," she wondered aloud, noticing how hidden the band was under the cabinet. She chuckled. "Ren-kun always liked to hide this and enjoy seeing Horo-kun steam in annoyance." She paused, a slight shade invading her cheeks. "M-Maybe I should return this to him…"

"Aahh! Tamao!!" there was a loud shriek that interrupted the prophet's thoughts, causing her to jolt up. Horokeu Usui was standing behind her, grinning. "ARIGATOU!!"

The girl blushed deeper in pink from the sudden surprise. After so long living under the same roof with Horo horo, she couldn't understand the complexity of still blushing whenever he was near her, particularly now that the object of her thoughts were interrupted by the Ainu himself.

"H-Horo-kun…" she stuttered. "Y…You shouldn't be here. You might slip…and…"

"You found my headband!" he spoke up, the unusual free spiky blue hair unsupported by the band bounced as he let out his hand. "May I have it back?"

Tamao gave a slight nod and, as she averted her gaze, handed what he wanted shyly. "H-Here."

The Ainu took it from her grasp, then ran his fingers through his hair. Suavely, he placed back the band well above his azure eyes gleefully. "Thanks a lot Tamao!"

"I-Iie…it's alright." She tried to distract herself from him by cleaning some more of the mess.

"By the way, thank you for the strawberry cake you baked for us last night," he continued to speak, sitting on a clean spot on the floor. Rubbing his stomach, he continued, "I really enjoyed that one! Mmmm……"

The prophet smiled, her head turned back from his view. "I'm glad you liked that one-"

"I_ LOVED _it!"

She paused. Horo horo knew she wasn't used to his intrusions but he always liked to persist by adding better compliments. Yes, yes, he was really sweet and all. He not only had a sweet tooth but a sweet tongue as well.

"I'm glad you…_loved _that one." Tamao turned to him with a shy smile. "You've always told me the same thing about my cooking."

"I do?" he blinked, then chuckled. "Well it's true anyway! When I get back home, I just wish I could bring you along just so I wouln't miss your cooking too much." He scratched his cheek warily. "Yeah...I just wish."

"Horo-kun…" Her voice trailed off. Now that he mentioned about their plans with Pirika, the room was silenced instantly. Sometimes, things like these were not meant to be discussed between them.

And speaking of Horo's brutal-loving sister, Pirika barged in the room with a really _really_ frustrated façade.

"Onii-chaaan!" she squealed. "Ren-niisan is trying to kill meeee!!!"

Citing from the blank look Tamao and Horo horo displayed, the Ainu girl continued, "He's been training with his spear-like-weapon thingy since 5 in the morning! The way he shouts, 'hyaaaah' before the break of dawn is making me SO infuriated!"

"Pirika-chan…" Tamao said uneasily. "Why don't you talk to him about that? Anna-okami informed me that Jun Tao can't take Ren home for a while because of the coming storm."

"Storm?" Horo horo questioned, peering throgh the windowpane and noticing the bleak skies. Indeed, the howls of the heavens were promising a shower…perhaps a heavy one.

The prophet nodded. "Hai, Horo-kun." She then turned to Pirika, anticipating an answer from her. By the looks of it, Pirika being silenced by Tamao's question was highly unusual.

"So? Talk to him yourself. He does know that you took care of him last night, right?" the older Ainu asked curiously.

In a moment, his sister shook her head. "No…"

"Huh?" the two chorused.

Pirika bit her lip as she clasped her hands together. "I haven't told him yet."

Horo horo stood up. "What are you waiting for then?" He went on his way to the door. "We'll tell him right away!!"

"Onii-chaaan!" Pirika grabbed a hold of her brother's jacket, pulling him back to his place. "Let him be! I don't want him to think that I even care about him anyway…" her voice began to falter.

A few seconds of silence later, the older Ainu gave a look at her. Not an angry look nor a pleased look, but a malicious and teasing expression.

Seeing this, Pirika Usui's cheeks turned crimson. "Onii-chan…stop it. You look like a deprived maniac."

He shook his head. "No! No! It's not that!" He turned to Tamao, who already understood what he was trying to point out. "She doesn't get it yet?"

The pink-haired girl chuckled. "Ask her yourself."

"Get what?" Pirika echoed, looking so out of place. It was conversations like these between her onii-chan and Tamao that made her feel so insecure as if she doesn't know what was going on.

"About Ren-kun," Tamao began, smiling. "You like him don't you?"

....

....

A click.

"NOOOO!!" the girl roared with a flushing face. "WHAT THE--? HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING??!!"

"When you deny that way, then there's no doubt about Tamao's guess being true." Horo horo rubbed his chin knowingly. "My dear little sister is in love with an arrogant idiot." He sighed. "What more can I expect from life?"

Pirika's face calmed. "H-He's not an idiot..."

"Okay, then a moron." Horo horo corrected, then, facing Tamao, he grinned. "Don't you thi—"

She was frowning at him. "Horo-kun. How could you say such a thing? And to think, you're older than he is."

"Two months, Tamao," he said, sighing. "Why do I have to be convinced that it's a big deal?"

"Because it is!" Tamao replied immedately, leaning closer to the Ainu. "That's called corrupting minors. I don't want you to be like that. You're…a big brother…you're supposed to protect…and be a good model to the younger ones," her voice trailed off as she set her eyes on the floor. "I don't want you to be like that…"

"Tamao…" Horo horo smiled slowly, then laid his head lazily on her side. "You know what, you look awfully cute when you're complaining about me."

She blushed profusely.

"Onii-chan, Tamao-nee'san is right!" Pirika agreed, nodding. "You're not practicing your modeling skills at all."

The older Ainu scratched his nape uncomfortably. "Gomen, but no one can change my impression of that Tao as an arrogant pest." He chuckled. "He landed _SO_ good on the floor that he got knocked out in an instant. So much for 'The Tao Intimidation.'"

Speaking of which, Ren was coming in the room and heard every little pathetic insult. Really, he just couldn't depend on three minutes without hearing someone talk behind his back. His hair stood on its end, banging and banging up and down like crazy!

"Dammit, USUI!!" he exclaimed, causing the three to jump in shock. "IF YOU TALK ONE MORE TIME BEHIND MY BACK," he drew out his spear, clutching it tightly with his tough fists. "THEN BY GOD, YOU'LL BE SO SORRY THAT YOU'D WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!"

Pirika, however, ran in front of her brother. "Ren-niisan, stop it!!" She was so caught up with the threatening glares the Tao had displayed that she unconsciously SLAPPED him on the face…hard.

Silence…

After realizing what Pirika had done, Ren dropped his weapon and rubbed his injured cheek. Turning to her, and even without words but gestures, she could clearly see how anrgy and furious he was.

"Ara…" Pirika's mouth was wide open. "G…o…m…e…n…"

"Onna!!" Ren errupted, blood steaming through his face in fury. The point of his hair was jolting so fast that it looked as if it was going to pop off. "Y-YOU…YOU……YOU!!"

Horo horo stood up and pushed the Chinese shaman aside. "Don't you _ever _talk to my sister that way," he emphasized. Pausing for a while, he then unexpectedly looked down on the floor. "I'm sorry. I took the topic to you. It's my responsibility."

"Horo-kun…" Tamao uttered as she watched Ren calm down.

"I'll kill the hell out of you!" the Tao roared, but his voice was trembling. "I'll…kill and beat you so bad…that no one can recognize you anymore…"

Pirika looked guilty as she draped her hand on his shoulder. "Ren-niisan…"

"Shit!" Ren hit the wall with his bare fists, causing Pirika to back a step away. "It's not that easy to look unaffected when someone talks behind your back…"

Horo horo looked serious as he extended his hand. "Sorry."

Ren looked up and hesitated, only to see a sincere Ainu looking back at him. "I owe my sister an apology, too," he continued. "Please accept it."

No matter how brave someone is, it takes a man to admit his mistakes.

Calmly, the shaman took his hand and shook it.

Silence…

"Bwahahahahahaha!!! You were about to cry!!!!" Horo horo laughed crazily, rolling all over the messed up room like a maniac. "CRYBABY!! CRYBABY! CRYBABY!! Hekhekhekhek…!"

The Chinese shaman had veins popping out of his head. "I will never trust you _EVER _again…"

"Onii-chan no baka!" Pirika scolded. "Mou…you're so childish."

"Horo-kun," Tamao sweatdropped as the Ainu laughed his heart out. Sighing, she muttered, "You will always be such a joker." She truned to Ren and Pirika. "Do you mind if I asked you to help me clean up here?"

They shook their head slowly.

"Arigatou! Anna-okami and Yoh-sama will be here…with Hao-sama too."

=======================

"Anna-chan, where are we spending our Tanabata? Huh? Huh?" Asakura Hao followed the itako as she rummaged through some Japanese papers for the festival. She tried her best to be calm or else she would be tempted to summon something…BAD.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that??!" Anna snapped.

"Onii-chan, please…" You pleaded as he held the shopping basket.

"Yea…" Hao cupped his chin playfully. "Imutou-chan then!" he snickered as the girl shook her head in annoyance. Facing his brother, he continued, "Aren't we done yet?"

Yoh shook his head. "I don't think so…"

Sighing, he was thankful that Anna was much more preoccupied with the shopping aside from Hao.

Because he knew what would happen if she wasn't.

TSUZUKU 

**=========**

Okay, that's it for now! Ehehehe… I wanted to write some more but I wanted more chapters so… hehe…

Please review!!


End file.
